Just a nightmare
by kittiekaty
Summary: Eren is having a really strange dream...


**Just a nightmare...**

When I woke up, everything was covered in darkness. I stood up, looked around but all I was able to see was the darkness. There was no sunlight, sound... just me and the endless darkness which surrounded me. It was horrifyingly quiet, like in horror movies. My mind was full of questions like " _Why I am here? What the hell is going on? This is just a nightmare right?"_

Millions of questions have appeared in my mind but there were any answers on them. I made few steps but it was meaningless. I became totally confused. I made another steps but then I abruptly stopped in realization that all I was doing was walking in a circles.

I became more and more confused. Trying keeping a calm face became harder and harder. I tried to shout like " _Hello...Is there anyone? "_ But there was no respond. All I could hear was my echoing voice.

I walked for a long period of time but it was effortless. There was no way of escaping. The deadening silence was not helping me. On the contrary, it just made it worse. With every minute passing by my nervousness and angst became more evident and it also reflected in my actions.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought for a while that it will just jump out of my chest.

I was totally helpless. There was no one who could have helped me out. I was all alone in this suffocating darkness.

With every passing minute I fell deeper into despair and helplessness. I sat down on the ground pulling my legs together. My eyes became teary. It was almost impossible to hold back my tears.

I would have never thought that I would end up in a situation like this. For fuck sake, this cannot be anything just a really bad nightmare which has to end soon. There was any wise explanation on this except for this one which I was willing to admit myself.

Few hours later...

As I was sitting there with my legs holding close to me and my head leaning on the knees, tears began to trail down on my cheeks. This secluded and darkness place became more and more unbearable.

Someone could easily lose his rational thinking and go insane. I was also slowly losing it. This unpleasant feelings which were piling up inside were killing me.

I do not know how many hours I already was here but frankly said the time here was just an unimportant matter.

I was really on the verge of mental breakdown when suddenly some quick flashes of lights have appeared and again disappeared in front of my eyes.

My eyes widened and my whole body began to shiver. Those flashes were repeating themselves in short intervals.

Again, I was in a slight shock at first but then when I gathered myself together I tried to concentrate on that flashes.

At first, I wasn't sure what were they about but after they repeated themselves again and again I realized in horrifying that these flashes are fragments of memories which I tried to bury deep inside of me and never think about them or speak about them. After some minutes they seemed to order themselves so they made some sense to me.

These flashes were shoving that period of my childhood when my father was doing some experiments. I wasn't really happy about my father´s experiments. Every time I was with him I had a bad feeling that he was planning something. But I did not put any importance to it.

Until that day, from my life has changed completely. When I think back to that time it gives me creeps every single time. No one can understand that hell that I had to go through.

For me this kind of experience was and still is a trauma which will haunt me till my death. It is something which cannot be forgotten. Now that these flashes are displaying in front me I feel sick and disgust. At the same time my body is quivering, my voice is shaking and my eyes are teary.

" _Why is this happening to me? Why? What is the purpose of bringing these awful memories back? Is there any ulterior motive behind this?"_

I do not really get the point of this whole thing. Now I am so confused and my feelings are so messed up that I cannot think clearly.

My emotions have overthrown me and I cried out loudly as a child. At least no one was watching and sneering about me how pathetic and pitiful I am.

I was crying for a long period of time and so I just gave a vent to my feelings. It was too much on me.

...

After I do not know how long I was crying I heard some noises. I sharpened. I stopped crying even though I was still sobbing.

When I finally emotionally put a hold of myself I could hear some voices calling my name. Even at first, that voice wasn't that loud to be clearly understand but then it just became louder and louder.

That voice was calling my name. "Eren...Eren...Do you hear me... Eren... wake up... please wake me... shitty brat."

My eyes widened in sudden realization that voice belonged to my lover Levi. I was so happy to hear his voice that without any hesitation I walked in the direction from which the voice was coming.

As I was walking the darkness was slowly fading and the light was taking over till I could see a pair of grey eyes staring at me intensively.

"Eren... "

I blinked with my eyes a few times to get sure that what I am seeing isn't a hallucination or something. But after I blinked a few times I convinced myself that this must be reality.

I abruptly sat up so Levi had to re-position himself on the bed. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Eren? You are all sweaty, your body is still quivering and tears are trailing down on your face."

"So... it was really just a bad dream... thank goodness." And I wiped away my tears from my eyes.

"Thank God... do you know how much worried I was when I saw you speaking and shouting... NO DAD... PLEASE... DO NOT DO THAT... PLEASE... I was freaked out to hell, you know."

"Really I was shouting that?" I was ashamed of myself.

"Yes but it is okay now..." He came closer and took me in to his arms. If I wasn't trembling enough, now my body began to tremble even more. But this time not because I was afraid but because I could feel those protective arms around me. I immediately calmed down. He knows really well that the only place where I can calm down is in his arms. It felt so good. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was so soothing that I calmed down within a few moments.

"It is okay... I am right here beside you, Eren. You can relax now, so..."

"Thank you that you are always with me I really appreciate it. I love you so much Levi."

"I love you, too. But don´t scare me like this ever again. "

"I promise I won't... it is just... I cannot explain myself what was that dream all about... everything around me was total dark and I could not see or hear anything. I was slowly falling into despair when some quick flashes of fragments appeared in front of me. Those fragments were from my childhood. To be precise, it was from the time when my dad has infected me with that Titan serum..."

"Ah so... that is why you were crying and shouting that stuff."

"Yeah... but then I could hear your voice from a distance and I when was rushing into that direction the darkness was fading till I opened my eyes..."

Levi paused in thoughts. With one of his hands he gently began to caress my back and with the other he tightened his embrace. I had no reason to protest even I cuddled tightly to that soothing and warm body of his. My tears again began to fall but this time not because I was afraid but because I was overjoyed to have him holding me and caressing me so gently and tenderly.

"That was really a weird one nightmare. But it is over now, I am here with you and I will protect you no matter what. So please your mind at ease and relax... I am here with you..."

He was whispering into my ears. I got goose-bumps when he was whispering into my ear and with that husky voice I got relieved but also excited. I left my head so our lips were on the same level and kissed him gently on his lips.

He without hesitation kissed me back. Our kiss deepened and became more wild and passionate. When we parted we both were catching for breaths.

"I love you so much, Levi."

"I love you too. Now let´s sleep. Tomorrow will be a really hard day."

A smiled at him and cuddled up tightly in his arms. Levi then covered both of us with the blanket and gave a slight kiss on my forehead.

Then we both fell asleep. This time I had a completely different dream which was so much sweeter and nicer than the previous one...

The End :D

 **A/N : Here I go again. Honestly, I don´t really know where the idea has come from but it bugged me so badly that I had to write it down. I hope you liked it. Don´t flame for the mistakes** **...**

 **For now I will just crawl back to my underground hole and try to come up with another worthy fanfictions :D See you next time my dears :D**


End file.
